malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories of Ice/Prologue
Maeth'ki Im (Pogrom of the Rotted Flower), the 33rd Jaghut War '' ''298,665 years before Burn's Sleep The mudflats of the former Jaghra Til During the 33rd Jaghut War, a Jaghut mother flees pursuit from the Imass with her two young children. She is cornered by a Bonecaster, Kilava, who offers to save her children while leaving the Jaghut behind to be killed by other Imass warriors. The Jaghut agrees, and Kilava takes the children to what she believes is safety in an opening to the Jaghut Warren Omtose Phellack. She sends the children in. The Bonecaster Pran Chole and his fellow Imass warriors find the Jaghut woman alone. Believing her children to be safe she accepts her death peacefully. Pran Chole realizes that the other Bonecaster must have taken the Jaghut children to Morn, where a Rent had formed long ago destroying an ancient city built by the K'Chain Che'Malle. Pran Chole reaches Morn too late. Upon meeting her, he reveals to Kilava that she has unwittingly sent the children to seal the Rent, relegating them to an eternity of pain. They note that the previous soul sealing the Rent has been freed nearby, though is imprisoned far underground. Pran Chole challenges Kilava to enter the Rent herself and free the children, knowing she will refuse. He tells Kilava that the Ritual of Tellann is about to begin. Kilava says she does not intend to go through with it. Pran Chole realizes she is the Defiler, the one who slaughtered her clan. Kilava claims she did so for her freedom, a freedom which she celebrates and which her brother Onos T'oolan, also now clanless, curses. Time of Dying '' ''119,736 years before Burn's Sleep (three years after the Fall of the Crippled God) Continents of Korelri and Jacuruku ] Three years after the fall of the Crippled God, the nations of Jacuruku and Korelri have been nearly destroyed by firestorms resulting from the fall. K'rul walks the land listening to the screams of pain coming from the Crippled God. The Crippled God had been summoned through a chaotic warren in order to destroy Kallor. K'rul finds the body of the Crippled God shattered by the fall. He thinks that even if the fallen God pieces himself back together, he will have been driven insane by the shattering. K'rul, Draconus, and Nightchill, who is then known as the elder goddess The Sister of Cold Nights, have come to kill Kallor who has been ruling as a tyrant. The three approach Kallor, who claims to have incinerated everything and everyone on the continent of Jacuruku, thus thwarting their attempts at liberation. The three curse Kallor with eternal life, but to endure the ravages of old age. They declare that all he does will end in dust. Kallor curses them all in return. K'rul creates a Warren inside himself to halt the destruction of the land. This nearly kills him. ] Togg watches from afar. Having been wounded by the fall, he retreats to his own warren looking for his mate. de:Die eisige Zeit/Prolog 00